


Don't Try This At Home

by shaneo6930



Series: Mac + Stiles [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on real videos, Fluff, M/M, SCIENCE!, Vlogger Mac and Stiles, do not try this at home, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Mac and Stiles' new hobby attracts the attention of their boss.





	Don't Try This At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next installment of the Mac and Stiles saga. This is what you get when you spend all night watching life hack and science experiment videos on YouTube. I hope you enjoy!

In their free time, what little they have, Mac and Stiles have an unusual hobby. In their normal capacity, they're Mac and Stiles, boyfriends and secret agents of The Pheonix foundation. Two men who have saved your lives when you didn't even know when you were in danger. But to 3000 YouTube subscribers, they're MayhemAndIgor, a scientist and his assistant who perform dangerous experiments for the education and entertainment of their fanbase.  
  
They thought they were being under the radar with this hobby, showing life hacks and fun DIYs based on Mac's various skills. But they were proven wrong one day walking into work.   
  
As soon as they stepped into the large building, Mac's smile droped. "Baby, what's wrong?" Stiles asked after Mac released his hand.   
  
"I hear something," he said. That werewolf hearing was always on.   
  
"What are you hearing?"  
  
"Us."  
  
He started walking through the building, until he got to the War Room. Their voices were more clear now.   
  
"Slow down, speedy!" Stiles gasped as he caught up with his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone's watching our videos," he said. He then opened the video to see Matty sitting in a chair in front of the giant video screens, which displayed Mac and Stiles, in lab coats and goggles, firing homemade paint guns at a blank wall. Standing behind her were Jill, Riley, and Bozer. The two girls were laughing at the guys' onscreen antics, while Bozer tried to maintain his cool, but Mac could smell the anxiety on him from the door.   
  
"This is fucking awesome!" Stiles in the screen shouted as his paint splattered over a quarter of the wall.   
  
"You care to explain this?" Matty asked the two men as they approached her.   
  
"Guys, I'm sorry," Bozer spoke up. "I don't know how she found this."   
  
"It wasn't hard," Matty said. "It's not like YouTube is on the Dark Web"   
  
"This is just something Stiles, Boze, and I do for fun," Mac explained. "This one is us painting the guest room in our house."  
  
"With potato guns!" Stiles chirped happily. "It was fun."  
  
"Oh shit!" the on screen Stiles yelled out as his gun accidentally went off, hitting Mac from behind with a blast of green paint. This caused Riley to double over with laughter.   
  
"How bad did that hurt?" she asked through her laugh.   
  
"Not very," Mac answered. "But it took days to get the green out of my hair."  
  
"Is that why you wore that beanie a couple months ago?" Jill asked.   
  
Matty pressed a button on a remote, pausing the image on Mac and Stiles laughing, both covered in paint, sharing a kiss. "Could anybody who is not involved in what's on the screen please give us some privacy?" Matty asked.  
  
"But I want to see how it ends," Jill whined, as RIley started to push her out in front of her.  
  
"I'll show you on my phone," Riley told her. "Besides this isn't the best one. You should see them build a record player."  
  
The two women left the room, leaving Mac, Stiles, and Bozer in front of Matty. "So, boys," she began. "How did this start?"   
  
"We were hanging out with Stiles' brother Isaac one day," Mac began to explain.   
  
"And we'd just finished binging that show with the Japanese woman who shows you how to fix your house," Stiles added.   
  
"Well, after the last episode, we were bored, so Isaac asked if we wanted to see something cool," Bozer took over. "He pulled up YouTube and started showing us life hack videos. After an hour, I looked at Mac and told him he could do that much better. And so Professor Mayhem and Igor were born."   
  
"Isaac?" Matty asked. "The puppy was behind this?"  
  
"Well, he showed us the videos that inspired us," Mac explained.   
  
"Are we in trouble?" Stiles asked.   
  
"What makes you ask that?" Matty replied  
  
"Because you're talking to us like a high school principal."  
  
Matty chuckled. "If that were true, I'd be kicking your ass, Stilinski."   
  
"You could do it too," Stiles said with a laugh of his own.   
  
"No, you boys aren't in trouble," she told them standing up and walking around them. "In fact, I want in."   
  
"You what?" Mac asked. "You want to do this?"  
  
"What? You don't think I'm fun?"  
  
"No, you're plenty fun," Mac said.  
  
"So, yes. I want to participate in one of your videos. If you'll have me."  
  
Mac and Stiles smiled. "That would be great," Mac told her. "What would you like to do? We do experiments for kids, life hacks, DIY, and don't try this at home."   
  
"That last one," Matty said, assertively. "I want to blow something up."   
  
Mac grinned wider. "I know just the thing."  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later, Mac, Stiles, Bozer, and Matty arrived in a vacant field outside LA. Already set up was a furnace and 3 cans of propane.   
  
Stiles stopped his jeep about 100 feet away from the set up area. As Bozer went around back to get his camera equipment out, Stiles helped his boss out of the vehicle.   
  
"Now I see why everybody complains about your ride," she said, as soon as she was on the ground.  
  
Mac laughed, walking around the front of the jeep. "You wanna help me with the nitrogen, baby?" he asked Stiles.   
  
"Sure," Stiles smiled as he went to the back of the jeep himself.  
  
"So, what are we doing out here?" Matty asked. "Usually these videos are at your house."  
  
"Well, you said you wanted danger," Mac told her. "So, I'm taking thi sopportunity to do the most dangerous experiment I could think of. Molten aluminum and liquid nitrogen based experiments." He reached behind the driver's seat and removed a grocery bag.   
  
"What's in the bag?"  
  
"Two grapefruits, two cantelopes, a pack of fireworks, and a pack of D batteries," Stiles called out, as he hoisted the canister of liquid nitrogen out of the back.   
  
"We are going to do experiments on both," Mac explained. "One we freeze, and one I burn."  
  
"That's impressive," Matty said. "I now see why we're out in the middle of nowhere."   
  
"Camera's all set up," Bozer called out.   
  
"Let's go do this!" Stiles called out.   
  
***  
  
Mac, Stiles, and Matty stood in the middle of the field, a beautiful unlimited view behind them.   
  
"Hey, guys," Mac said waving to the camera. "Welcome back to another experiment with Professor Mayhem and Igor. For those just joining, I'm Professor Mayhem, and this," he pointed to Stiles, "is my trusty assistant slash boyfriend Igor."  
  
"And as always, we have our trusted cameraman Madman with us."  
  
"We have a special guest with us for today's video," Stiles explained. "Our boss and all around badass Mistress Chaos."   
  
"Mistress Chaos," Matty replied, looking at him. "I like that."  
  
"Thanks," Stiles said. "I just made it up."   
  
"So, you may notice we're somewhere new today," Mac said, getting the video back on track. "Well, that's because we're doing something really special today. In fact, so special, this video will be age restricted."  
  
"Almost all of your videos are restricted, blondie," Matty snarked.   
  
"Well, that's kinda my fault," Stiles said. "I get profane when I think something's really cool."   
  
"It's why he's barely allowed to be in the kids videos," Bozer pointed out from behind the camera.   
  
"Anyway," Mac said. "This is something that a lot of you have requested, and Igor here has bugged me over doing."  
  
Stiles gasped. "It's a video guide on homemade sex enhancments?"   
  
Matty turned to Stiles. "If that's the case, I'm going home right now."   
  
"It's definitely not that," Mac laughed.   
  
"But that lube you whipped up last night was--"  
  
"Please tell me not that apricot stuff I found in the fridge this morning!" Bozer said. "I ate that on a bagel!"  
  
"It was good wasn't it?" Stiles quipped with a suggestive eyebrow raise.  
  
"Okay, this is going off the rails," Matty laughed. "What are we blowing up today?"  
  
"Today, we're doing experiments with molten aluminum and liquid nitrogen," Mac explained. "We're starting out with fruit, then moving on to something a lot more dangerous."   
  
Matty picked up one of the fireworks. "You're not going to pour the metal on these are you?" she asked.   
  
"At over 1300 degrees?" Mac asked back. "Hell no. I don't want to die today. Those are going into the nitrogen." He then pointed toward the forge. "So, why don't we get started?" he asked.   
  
Stiles and Matty followed Mac over to the forge he had previously set up.  
  
"Now, first thing I need to tell you guys," Mac said, turning the valve on the gas can. "I will be the only one working with the fire today."  
  
"Why?" Stiles asked.   
  
"Yeah, I wanted to blow something up," Matty added.   
  
"Because this is the most dangerous thing we've done," Mac explained. "And I'm the only one with the proper training to handle the materials. I don't want either of you in a burn ward."   
  
Stiles looked to Matty. The two nodded to each other. "Okay, yeah," Stiles said.  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"But I promise you, Mistress, that this will be really cool, and something will blow up."    
  
Mac filled a thick metal bucket with aluminum shavings and set it down in the forge. He then covered it with the top. "In about 30 minutes, we should have liquid metal," he said to the camera.   
  
After a quick cut, the video resumed with Mac opening the forge. The camera zoomed in to the inside where the aluminum was bubbling. "Oh, that's what we want!" He said happiliy, as he got the pole to remove the bucket. "I want to stress this hard," he started. "Do not try any of this at home. One wrong move and you'll burn yourself to the bone."   
  
He hooked the pole around the loops in the side of the bucket and carefully removed it. He gently set it down in a bed of sand.   
  
"What's the sand for?" Matty asked.   
  
"So we don't set the ground around it on fire," Mac explained. "One wrong move, and we start the next great wildfire of LA."   
  
"So, what are we doing first?" Bozer asked from behind the camera.  
  
"I'm thinking we start with the fruit," Stiles suggested. "See what this shit does to the cantelope?"   
  
He ran over to the table and grabbed a piece of the fruit. "Do I cut the top off or are you just gonna pour it over?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Matty asked. "I've seen this video. Cut the top off and fill it."  
  
"May I use your knife, Professor?" Stiles asked. Mac responded by reaching into his pocket with his free hand and bringing out his trusty Swiss Army knife. He handed it over to Stiles and then continued straining the impurities out of the aluminum.   
  
Stiles made quick work cutting a hole in the top of the cantelope and setting it down in a bed of sand. "You ready?" Mac asked.   
  
"I am!" Stiles called out. Mac picked up the bucket with the pole and moved toward the fruit. He then started pouring as Stiles and Matty backed up. Bozer zoomed the camera in on the action. Almost instantly, the cantelope withered and burned as the metal cascaded over it.   
  
"Dude!" Stiles called out. It's making a mold!"  
  
"I thought it would go straight through," Matty pointed out. "That's what it did to the watermelon"   
  
After achieving the same results with the grapefruit, they ran out of metal.   
  
"While more heats up, what do you guys say we do our nitrogen experiments?" Mac asked. Both Stiles and Matty enthusiastically nodded.   
  
"Are we gonna get to work this one, Blondie?" Matty asked as she stepped up on the platform behind the table.   
  
"Just put on these gloves," Mac told her, handing over a pair of thick rubber gloves. He handed a pair over to Stiles, too.   
  
"Okay, so we've seen what the metal does to the cantelope and grapefruit. How about we see how they hold up in extreme cold?"  
  
Mac took the canister of liquid nitrogen and poured some into a bow. "Now this stuff is super cold," Mac explained. "So cold it will burn you if you're not careful."  
  
"You said that about the metal," Matty pointed out.   
  
"I know I did," Mac replied. "But that's becasue the metal has an unpredictable splatter when you pour it. This is regularly easy to contain."  
  
He a pair of tongs and the grapefruit to Matty. "WIll you do the honors?"  
  
Matty placed the grapefruit in the tongs and set it down gently into the liquid. It froze up instantly.   
  
She lifted it out and set it on the table with a Thunk. Mac then dunked the canteloope in and brought it out, frozen as well.   
  
Stiles picked up a hammer. "Can I hit one?" He asked.   
  
"Have at it," Matty said, motioning to one of the fruits. He used the head of the hammer to roll the cantelope his way. They all three put on safety goggles before Stiles swung and shattered the small melon.   
  
"Holy shit!" Stiles yelled as small pale orange pieces of fruit covered the table. "Is it safe to eat?"  
  
"I wouldn't, Igor," Mac warned. "You picked that hammer up off the ground, and it's probably got poo on it."  
  
"And in your job interview, you said you hated cantelope," Matty said, taking the hammer from Stiles. "Now my turn to kill this grapefruit!" She gave it a swift hit and it shattered beautifully.   
  
"Okay, it's now time for the battery," Mac announced, holding up a C battery in the tongs. He then dipped it inside the nitorgen and set it on the table. Still holding the tongs, he looked to Matty. "WOuld you do the honors?" he asked.   
  
WIthout another word, Matty swung the hammer. THe top of the battery slid off the second the hammer connected. "Oh, my god," she shouted. "Was that supposed to happen?"  
  
Mac let go of the tongs and handed her a pair of pliers. "Why don't you try squeezing it?" he suggested.   
  
She did as she was told. The normally hard metal was surprisingly pliant under the force of the pliers. As she squeezed, a stream of black ooze started to flow out of the bottom.   
  
"Whoa!" Stiles shouted.   
  
"Is that the battery acid?" Matty asked.  
  
"It sure is, and it's corrosive to skin, so don't touch it," Mac adivsed.   
  
Matty squeezed harder, and more acid oozed out. "It's like a fucked up Dr. Pimple Popper video!" she said through a laugh.   
  
"You watch her too?" Stiles asked. "I LOVE her videos!"  
  
Matty put the pliers down and turned to Stiles. "You should see my DVR. I have the entire new season of her show ready for a binge."   
  
Stiles laughed happily. "Can I join you for that?" he asked. He then pointed to Mac. "Professor over there doesn't let me watch the show."  
  
"Uh, Mac?" Bozer called off camera. "The forge stopped."   
  
The camera swung around to the forge to show the flame under it had indeed gone out. Mac jogged over and opened the lid. "We ran out of propane," he said. "But it's cool. The metal's hot and bubbly."   
  
He motioned over to Stiles. "Igor, would you please bring me the pack of batteries?"  
  
Stiles grabbed the open pack off of the the table and jogged over to his boyfriend.   
  
"Thanks," Mac said. "Now get back, becasue this is BIG."  
  
Stiles ran back to the table. "Is this good?"   
  
"Yeah," Mac yelled out as he placed the batteries in a metal pot. He then picked up the steel vat with a pole. Using a hook with his other hand, he tipped it over on to the pot. They started to crackle and pop.  
  
"Are you getting this, Madman?" Mac asked as he stopped pouring. He then took a step back and grabbed a fire extinguisher from beside the forge. Bozer zoomed in on the pot right as one of the batteries exploded. It flew three feet in the air and landed back in the pot, hitting another battery and sending it into the air.  
  
"FUCK!" Stiles shouted.   
  
"it's like the 4th of July!" Matty yelled happily. "This is the coolest thing I've ever seen!"  
  
The third battery exploded and landed outside of the pot. Mac was quick to spray the whole mess with a fire extinguisher.   
  
After the fire was out, a rumble of thunder sounded overhead. "I guess that's our cue to only do one more experiment," Mac said laughing.   
  
"Let's mix the nitrogen and metal!" Stiles shouted.   
  
"Alright, Igor!" Mac yelled. "Bring the nitrogen over!"   
  
Mac set another pot down on the ground beside his vat of aluminum. Stiles walked over with the canister of liquid nitrogen with Matty following close behind.   
  
"So, what's supposed to happen here?" she asked the two men.   
  
"I honestly have no idea," Mac said. "I've never done this kind of thing before."  
  
"This isn't how you destroyed the school football field is it?"   
  
Bozer laughed. "No, that was something bigger," he explained. "More kaboomier."   
  
"Igor, will you please pour some nitrogen into the pot?" Mac asked. Stiles did as he was told, filling the pot about a quarter full. He then stepped back as Mac picked up the vat of aluminum and poured it in. Nothing much of note happened until Mac stirred it with the hook.   
  
"That's amazing," Matty observed. "It's like lava or something."  
  
The result did look like it had come out of a volcano. Shades of red and black mingled as he stirred.   
  
"That looks more like what my grandpa told me would happen if I kept on fucking guys," Stiles added.   
  
Matty looked at him. "Holy crap, Freckles," she said. "That's messed up."  
  
"It was," Stiles shrugged. "But he was put in a home after that so it's okay."   
  
"Pour some more in, Igor," Mac instructed. Stiles poured the rest of the nitrogen in. After a last blast of steam, all that was left in the pot was nearly solid metal.   
  
"That was awesome!" Mac yelled. he set the vat back inside the forge to cool and unhooked the gas as rain started to fall. "I guess we should get packed up and go home," he said.   
  
"Cut!" Bozer yelled as he turned off the camera. THe four then went to work cleaning up the table and clearing out their mess.   
  
"What do we do with the forge?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I have to leave it overnight to cool down," Mac said. "But we'll come back tomorrow and get it."   
  
***  
  
Back at Mac's house, the four of them were sitting on the deck having a beer around the fire pit.   
  
Stiles looked down at Mac's pants. "Mac, babe, did you get burned out there?" he asked. He bent down and poked at a black hole in the bottom of his pants leg.   
  
Mac looked down at the hole. "Huh," he said. "I guess I did."  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"I didn't even feel it," he said. He pulled his pants up to show his sock had a smiliar burn. He pulled it down, and the skin underneath was good as new.   
  
"Glad I have that healing ablity."   
  
"We've got to shoot the closer," Bozer realized. "We didn't get to do it in the field."  
  
He got up and grabbed the camera out of the house, and set it up facing the group. He turned it on and raced back to his seat.   
  
"So, that was fun, wasn't it, guys?" Mac asked the group.   
  
"It was," Matty answered. "Thank you so much for having me today."   
  
"It was our pleasure, Mistress," Stiles said.  
  
"Thanks for that new alias, Igor," Matty told her employee. "You definitely inspired my new dominatrix name."   
  
"You have an old one?" Bozer asked.   
  
"That's between me and Jack Dalton," Matty replied, taking a drink out of her bottle.   
  
"Okay, we're cutting that out," Mac laughed. "Did you guys learn something new today?"  
  
"That she watches pimple popping videos," Bozer said. "I never would have expected that."  
  
"And I never would have expected you to eat lube," Matty fired back.   
  
"It was oddly tasty," Bozer thought out loud.   
  
Stiles raised his hand. "And I learned a battery in metal will blow the fuck up," he said. "That was really fun."  
  
"I figued you'd like that," Mac answered. "It was really fun to do."  
  
He then turned to the camera. "And thank all of you guys for watching," He said. "If you liked this video and want to see more like it, give us a like and comment. There's a playlist of our Don't try This At Home series in the description. Join us for our next video soon! As always, this is Professor Mayem--"  
  
"Igor," Stiles added.  
  
"Madman," Bozer said after.  
  
"And Mistress Chaos," Matty closed out.   
  
"You wanna say the catchphrase?" Mac asked his boss.  
  
"Of course I do," Matty answered. She turned to the camera. "Remember, life is short, so don't forget to add a little mayhem!"   
  
Bozer cut the camera off. "That was great, guys!" he said.  
  
"When will it be online?" Matty asked.   
  
"I think within a couple weeks," Mac answered.   
  
"Yeah, it usually takes Boze a couple days to edit," Stiles added. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Phoenix foundation viewing party," she said. "Let them know their boss can cut loose."   
  
"Alright!" Stiles laughed. "I'm down for that!"   
  
"We'll let you know when it's finished," Mac told her.  
  
Matty's phone then rang. SHe looked down at the display. "I guess my ride's here," she said. "Mac, Stiles, I had a lot of fun today. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Mac smiled.  
  
"Thanks for giving him an excuse to use liquid metal," Stiles told her. "I've been wanting to do this video since we started."   
  
"I'll see you two for work bright and early Monday," she said before leaving the deck.   
  
Bozer took the camera down and pointed toward the house. "I guess I'd better get started on this," he said. "See you guys later," he said before going inside.   
  
Stiles finished drinking his beer and snuggled up beside Mac. "This was a fun night," he sighed.   
  
"It was," Mac answered happily. "This could be our best video yet."   
  
Stiles cocked his head up to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "Thanks for starting this. It's one of the best things I've ever been part of."   
  
Mac smiled and leaned down. He placed a soft kiss on Stiles' lips. "Thank you, yourself, Igor."   
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and Kudos much appreciated!


End file.
